


That Night

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome blows you off after a kiss one night so you try to move on, much to Jerome's dislike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

Your first kiss with the ginger was sloppy, hurried, and spontaneous, which resembled your relationship with him so perfectly.

The wooden creaking of the bed and floor are the sole sounds in the small room, warm air breathing through the windows of your bedroom. You two were lounging about on your twin-sized bed with nothing to do, your hands lightly woven together.

You couldn’t even remember what you two were chatting about moments before because now you only have one thing on your mind. Despite the calm fondness of intertwining fingers, a slight tension is held in the silence of the room, until Jerome broke it.

“I know you’re dying to kiss me, Y/N, so what are you waiting for?” he tilted his head to the side, with a lopsided grin on his face. You took a breath, trying to ease the tension in your body before you turned his head slightly, bringing your faces closer, the tips of your noses only a few centimeters apart. Not indulging the closeness for too long, you hesitantly draw back to shift your body, still holding his hands.

“I-I do want to-” you started, and he waited, his smirk only broadening because of your nerves. You averted your eyes with a flicker, blinking and blushing.

“Then kiss me.” his tone makes it sound like it’s not a big deal when it is, “Don’t leave me hanging, Y/N, you know I can’t stay long.” he laughed, which echoed in the room.

You kept your eyes fixed on his, another wave of silence washing over you two.

“Kiss me,” he repeated, “I promise I’ll be gentle.” he whispered, his signature grin appearing on his face once again. You looked at him with heavily lidded eyes, leaning over, but he’s the one that closes the space between your lips. It’s light but firm, and only for a few seconds, or that’s what it felt like. Those moments are a rush, your heart beat was pounding rapidly, and a sensation like hot water was running up and down your arms and legs and through your fingers. When you pulled away, your breathing was calm and heavy, lips nearly able to brush against each other again. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?“ he said with a short chuckle.

You leaned in again and pressed your lips against his eagerly, not wanting to miss out on the opportunity of feeling them on yours while he was still here. His lip throbbed from where your teeth collided too hard, and your neck had small crescent moons embedded into your skin where his fingers dug too deeply. But that didn’t matter to you, not even in the slightest.

Figuring out that you were head over heels for him wasn’t some big revelation that kept you up all night, tossing and turning the idea in your brain. No, it was more of like a quiet acceptance. You both knew how you felt for each other, but it was something that was unspoken. He was always teasing you and telling silly jokes to make you laugh, most of them were callous and unsympathetic jokes but they still amused you nonetheless.

He came to visit you at your apartment, simply to say goodnight, but you decided enough was enough. You were getting fed up with the avoidance of admitting your feelings for one another, it was time to speak up and do something about it.

The next kiss was nothing more than a gentle brush of lips, but then you felt him tighten his grip around your waist, pulling you closer, and deepening the kiss. You sighed contently, and pressed your tongue teasingly against his bottom lip, and he parted them, giving you access. He moaned into your mouth, and you bit his lower lip gently before pulling away, giggling a little as he tried to chase your mouth. He then rested his forehead against yours, and gave you a quick peck.

"Looks like I gotta get going, gorgeous, I’ll be seeing you around.” he pulled away from you, smiling from ear to ear. You couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that he wasn’t going to stay, though you didn’t let it show on your face so you smiled instead.

“I just wanted you to know, before you go and get yourself killed.” you teased, even though you knew deep down that it was a very real possibility.

“Don’t be such a worrywart, Y/N, you’ll make that pretty face wrinkle.” he said with a laugh, and he was gone, out the door, in a flash.

You leaned against the door and smiled, taking a breath to relax you. You finally made a move, after all that waiting, and you couldn’t have been more pleased with your act of audacity.

But little did you know that was the last time you were going to see him. He didn’t stop by at your place again after that night. You constantly called and texted him, but there was no answer, except for one day when he sent you an “I’m busy” text and that’s when you decided to back off. You didn’t understand why he wouldn’t communicate with you, everything went fine that night, or so you thought. You knew he was still in Gotham, the latest of his crimes were always headlining the news.

“Maybe it was all for the best,” you thought to yourself. You knew he wasn’t a good person, to say the least, though you still had a connection with him and that’s all that mattered to you, as selfish as it was. You two were friends, but again, it was so you thought. Friends or not, you two were something, but unfortunately there was a past tense to that now. A couple of months went by, without any contact from him. But your whole life did not revolve around Jerome Valeska, as much as he wanted the rest of Gotham to, that wasn’t the case with you. Your life was much more than aching over someone you knew you couldn’t have, you had to come to terms with that and accept it, otherwise you’d still be in pain if you didn’t.

You were desperate to fill the void in your life, especially after what just happened. You needed a distraction, someone that would keep your mind off the deranged ginger, which you wondered if that was even possible, but it was worth a shot. You ended up meeting someone just like you had in mind, though he was everything that Jerome wasn’t. You met him at an ordinary party with your friends and your feelings for one another was mutual, so you gave the relationship a chance. There wasn’t much excitement in the relationship, but you were thankful that it was uncomplicated, or maybe that’s what you just kept telling yourself.

On one boring day you invited him to do something ordinary, because that summed up your relationship fairly well. You spent the day in the living room with him eating junk food and watching silly rom coms. But the movie was interrupted when he told you that he needed the bathroom. You sat there, waiting for him, until you heard a sudden and loud noise in your room. You grabbed a bat for protection, taking it with you as you went upstairs, just in case someone broke in.

You opened the door to your room and you weren’t surprised to see that someone did break in. But it wasn’t some lowlife like you expected, no, it was the redhead. That was the part that caught you by surprise. You gasped upon the mere sight of him and you closed the door behind you, setting the bat down. He was sitting on your bed with a switchblade in his hand, pressing the button on it that made the blade spring up. He repeated that same action a couple of times before looking up at you with a wide smile on his face.

“Hey did you know that it’s illegal to own a switchblade in this city? I had to get a little creative to get this one.” he remarked.

You cross the room so you’re standing over him, with your arms crossed, there was a short silence before you said, “What are you doing here, Jerome?” you asked, tapping your foot impatiently on the floor.

“I came to say hello to my favorite girl, of course, it’s been a while.” he said with a smirk, his hand was planted on his cheek as he looked at you suggestively. He turned to look at the nightstand, where a couple of wrapped condoms were spread out. “Ooh, those are for me right? And not for the fucker downstairs?” he asked, there’s a murderous look in his eye when he mentions your boyfriend. You can’t help but laugh because you immediately sense the jealousy.

“Those are not for you. You left, so I moved on. It’s what happens when people just vanish.” you shrugged your shoulders but then your tone quickly changed when you asked, “Why didn’t you come back?” you needed to know the answer.

“Got busy, it’s what happens when you have a reputation to live up to. Call it bad timing, if you will. But don’t sound so hurt, doll.” he chuckled, before saying, “So, where did you two meet?”

“Not relevant. You made me regret kissing you that night. I thought I did something wrong.” you bit your lower lip and looked away in the opposite direction of him. You wanted to be angry with him, shout at him, and make him feel every trace of your desolation while he was away but you couldn’t bring yourself to do any of the above. There was a list of things you rehearsed in your head if he ever came back, but now that he was sitting here right in front of you, all those thoughts had disappeared.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, it wasn’t about you at all.” he said in somewhat of a whisper. You understood what he was saying without him actually saying it, it wasn’t difficult to figure out what was going through his mind that night. He could kill a man like it was nothing, but he didn’t know the first thing about relationships and how to maintain one without it becoming all tangled.

“Why did you tell me to kiss you in the first place? I wouldn’t have if I knew that would be the last time I saw you for this long.” you confessed, sighing lowly to yourself.

“Aw, don’t dwell on it so much. Don’t worry, I’m here to make up for lost time.” he chuckled as he continued to play with his switchblade.

“I’m glad you’re back, but you can’t just crash in here without even letting me know. That’s what phones are for.” you quipped, a small smile appearing on your face. You couldn’t deny it even if you wanted to, you were delighted to see him back here, it was all so familiar.

There was a sudden bang on your door and the voice behind it said, “Hey babe! Who are you talking to in there? Can I come in?”

Your eyes widened and Jerome only laughed when he saw your panicked expression. “No don’t come in! I’m just talking to my mother on the phone! I’ll be right out!” you giggled nervously, hoping that he wouldn’t bust open the door to check up on you.

“Okay, take your time!” your boyfriend said and you let out a sigh of relief when you heard his footsteps returning to the living room.

“Your mother, eh? Have you told him about me?” he questioned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, I have not. I think that maybe you should leave.” you said without any conviction, you both knew that wasn’t what you wanted.

He jolted up from the bed suddenly, gripping tightly on the handle of his knife. He turned back to look at you as he said, “Ah well I see, but before I leave, I’m going to pay a visit to your little boyfriend downstairs, if you don’t mind. What’s your opinion, should I start with his hands or his feet?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

You grasped his arm before he could leave out the door, he whipped his head back to look at you. “Hey hey, what are you doing? You’re jealous, aren’t you?” you tried to stifle the giggle you were about to emit but it ended up coming out anyway.

“Have you two fucked? Your answer to this question will decide whether he lives or dies, by the way.” he ignored your question and instead masks his jealousy with a loud cackle.

“That’s none of your business.” you blurted out and he pulled his arm away, proceeding to the door once again.

“It is my business. How does he make you feel? Do you even love him or are you just using him to satisfy your boredom because I wasn’t around?” he strides forward, dropping the knife and pushing you against the wall, his body pressed against yours and his hands are suddenly at your throat with a firm grip, squeezing it as he kept you in place.

“I don’t love him. I love you. Still do.” you coughed out, when you started gasping for air, he pulled his hold away from your neck. A smirk creeps up on his face again because it’s exactly what he needs to hear and he says in a whisper, “Right answer.”

He closed the gap between your bodies and he was about to do the same with your lips but he didn’t, instead he said, “Tell your little boyfriend to leave and that his services are no longer needed.”

You stood there, eyeing him with a little uncertainty, and then he barked out, “Now!”

“Okay okay!” you stormed out of the room and shook your head as his laugh echoed in your ears as you made your way downstairs. You saw your boyfriend on the couch, sipping from a soda can.

“Hey sweetie, how did it go? Everything alright in there?” he asked, turning his head to look at you.

“Something came up with my mom, we are going out for dinner soon so I think you should leave for now.” you said softly, giving him a soft peck on his cheek.  
“Huh? That’s fine. I can just stay here, I don’t mind waiting for you.” he smiled when you kissed him. You were a little annoyed by that last sentence, because you wished he’d just go like you said.

“No, I don’t want to keep you waiting long, it might be a while. I’ll meet you back at your place though.” you reassured him.

“Alright, that’s fine then. See you later, babe.” he kissed your lips swiftly, “Call me if you need anything.”

You nodded your head and waited for him to walk out the door so you could return to your room. Jerome whipped his head away from the door when you turned the knob to it and you couldn’t help but laugh upon catching him eavesdropping. 

“Eavesdropping I see? Bad boy!” you teased.

“You’re going to meet him back at his place?” he asked in a raspy tone, and your smile switched to a frown upon the change in mood.

“Jerome, if you want me back, prove it. Then maybe I won’t go back to his place later.” you sassed, but with that wicked look in his eye you knew it wasn’t a smart thing to say.

“You’re mine, you don’t belong to anyone else, you little bitch.” he grabbed your chin abruptly, gripping it as he made you face him. “Do you hear me? Or do I need to repeat myself?” he growled, his harsh tone sending a shiver down your spine.

“Show me who’s boss then, Jerome. If you want me back, earn it. I’m not going to drop everything for you—”

“You’re spoken for, you’ve always been. And once I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk and go to that little shit’s place. I’ll make damn sure of it.” he cut you off, moving his hand up to stroke your face, “You’re all mine, every part of you.” he murmured.

There’s a silence, though it’s short-lived. You were hoping that he would say he loved you too, but you told yourself that you knew better not to expect something like that from him. He had a strange way of showing that he needed you and you came to terms with the fact that he wouldn’t admit it, but you knew that he did. He gazes into your eyes for a couple of moments before he crushes his lips against yours and grabs onto your wrists, pinning you to the wall.

His mouth is hot and fervent, and there’s no hesitation before his tongue is in your mouth, exploring every facet. He nips at your lower lip, just a little too hard, before his mouth is on your neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh of your collarbone, you know that there will be marks there tomorrow. You let out a soft gasp as your body shudders, “Jerome..”

He breaks away, his hands finding their way beneath your shirt to knead your hips, “You’re not going to see that piece of shit again, do you hear me?” he growls lowly in your ear. “You belong to me.”

You nod your head quickly, you know better not to object or sass him. He grinds his hips into yours, and you can feel that he’s hard already. He still has you pinned against the wall, you’re powerless to stop him, even if you wanted to, which of course you don’t. You need him. You need more of his hot breath on his neck, his desperate hands exploring your body, rough kisses to your skin. “I’m all yours.” you said in a breathy exhale, arching your face up towards his.

“That’s a good girl.” he praised with a long smirk.

You yelp as he grabs the back of your thighs just below your ass and lifts you up, forcing you to straddle his hips as he moves across the room to throw you on the bed. You barely have time to recover before he’s on top of you again, tongue delving deep into your mouth as his hands find the hem of your blouse and slide under the fabric, up the soft skin of your belly until they reach your bra. He yanks it down just enough for your breasts to spring free and begins to knead at them, sucking at your neck again as his thumbs skim across your nipples.

You let out a high pitched noise which makes him chuckle. “You like that?” he breathed, intentionally flicking them both. You jolt, and the response is met with a low growl of amusement before he’s fisting the fabric of your blouse in his hands, pulling it over your breasts but not all the way off. You don’t give him a fast enough answer so he asks again, “I said, do you like that?”

He directs all of his attention to your stiff, erect nipples, tweaking and pinching them until your back is arched so far off the bed it’s almost painful.

“Yes! I love feeling your fingers there.” you uttered around a soft pant.

He grasps at the base of your spine, holding you there as his mouth goes to one breast, and you try to bite back a whimper but it still escapes through your lips. You’re not sure if it’s reward or punishment when he nips at you, teeth dragging gently across your nipple before he sucks on it so intensely you squeal. Your other breast is still being manipulated by his free hand, squeezing until your entire body is trembling. He shoves you back into the bed and switches breasts, taking the other in his mouth while directing the ministrations of his fingers to the breast not being licked and gently bit.

“Jerome,” you gasped when he pulls away, yanking up at your blouse, and your raise your hands to make the process faster. He tosses it aside and wraps his arms around you, expertly undoing the clasps of your bra and pulling it down off your arms until it joins the pile of clothes on the floor. You reach for the bottom of his shirt, but his hands clutch your wrists, effectively halting your intentions.

“Not so fast,” he whispers into your ear, his hot and damp breath making you shiver. “Patience, my sweet. First, I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve.”

“Come on,” you whined, but he grins and presses his lips against yours again, his hands on your waist. He moves lower, kissing the dip between your breasts, running his tongue down your belly and stopping when he reaches your jeans.

“Hm, these will have to go.” he muttered to himself, giving you a wolfish grin as he works at your zipper and jerks your pants down. You lift your hips to help him along and he drags them down your legs so fast that the denim rubs uncomfortably against your skin before they’re off completely, tossing it aside.

His hand moves between your legs, feeling your heat through your panties. His grin grows wider. “A bit excited, are we? Bad girl.” he purred, pressing against you and leaving wet kisses on your neck. You wished that he’d let you remove his clothes. You want to feel his bare chest against yours, but he was quite adamant about undressing you while he remained clothed, and though you wonder what the punishment might be if you attempt again, you find yourself distracted by the way he is tugging at your earlobe with his teeth, his hot breath tickling the sensitive flesh of your neck. His fingers are tugging at the waistband of your panties, pulling them down slowly just to test your patience. 

It doesn’t take you long to realize that he is not waiting for your permission, he’s going to do what he wants because he’s the one in charge. You raise your hips again, making it easier on you both as he slides your panties down and off completely. You feel your face flush up as you lay there completely naked before him. He sits up suddenly and when you try shifting up to a seated position with him, he grabs your shoulders and roughly shoves you back into the mattress.

“Stay.” he growled, gripping one of your ankles and then laying a kiss to the inside of it. You let out a soft moan when his hands travel up, massaging the soft flesh of your calves and thighs, forcing your legs open a little too wide for comfort. He lowers his head down in between your legs, which makes you moan in anticipation.

“You want it?” he asked with a devious tone to his voice.

“Yes,” you whimpered.

“Beg,” he instructed, a smug grin appearing on his face. “Beg me to eat you out.”

“Please,” you gasped, “Please, Jerome, I need your mouth on me." 

"My mouth on what exactly?” he raised an eyebrow, waiting for the correct answer.

“I need your mouth on my pussy.” you begged softly, your body quivering against the sheets.

“Good,” he chuckled, hands going to your calves. He lifts your legs so the backs of your knees are on his shoulders, you can feel his moist breath over your heat, and how agonizingly close he is to it. When his lips meet your wetness, your back flies so far off the mattress it shocks even you. He makes a low sound of amusement and grips onto your hips, holding you in place as his tongue starts to explore. Your fingers curl into the sheets, grasping at anything to anchor yourself because you can’t help but feel like you’re on the verge of floating away.

“You’re so wet already.” he murmured against your folds, the vibrations extract a high-pitched moan from your mouth.

You try to buck your hips but he’s too strong, your legs start to tremble so violently it’s a wonder your body isn’t making a low humming noise. You can’t form coherent words and when his tongue slips inside, probing and digging into you, you let out a howl of pleasure. He’s licking and kissing around your clit, but never quite hitting the sweet spot. He continues to tease you because he’s enjoying every single sound and twitch of your body, your breathing becoming heavy. Suddenly, his lips find your clit.

“Oh fuck!” you cried out, your knuckles turning white as you feel the pressure build in your core. Waves of pleasure course through you as he continues to suck at your clit, before looking up, your juices covering his lips. He sways his tongue around every inch of you before moving his body back up until his face is directly over yours. He kisses you hungrily, and you can taste yourself on his lips and tongue. You can’t help but moan as his tongue grinds against yours, making sure you get every drop that’s on it.

He pulls away shortly afterwards, chuckling lowly. “Mhm, you taste so sweet.”

Before you even get to answer, his fingers suddenly start grazing your wetness in between your legs. You throw your head back against the bed, trembling under his touch. You hear the sound of his laughter and he buries his finger to the knuckle and twists it. You whimpered, your eyes fluttering as you watch him. Keeping his finger in place, he lowers himself over you and leaves a kiss on your cheek. “You’re so fucking tight,” he breathed huskily, slipping another finger inside which makes you gasp loudly. He runs his tongue from your jaw to the sensitive spot just behind your earlobe and whispers, “Makes it so hard to control myself.”

“Oh Jerome,” you gasped out, he thrusts his fingers in and out of you rapidly, making you shout out his name again with pleasure. He draws out slowly only to slam them right back in. He starts to build up a rhythm, and you roll your hips up to meet it, making him growl.

“What do you want?” he asked lowly, smirking. Your legs are shaking and your knees are sweating. You feel that you’re right on the edge, and you know what he wants from you. He wants you to beg. And as much as you feel embarrassed to beg, this blissful torture is growing too much to handle.  


“I need to come,” you squeaked, as his fingers thrust in again, deeper this time. “Please, Jerome, oh god, I need it so much.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” he complies, curling his finger up ever so slightly and rubbing that spot inside of you that makes the stars explode and your hips thrust forward into his like he’s shot electricity through your body. You feel like you’re falling, falling off a cliff into a sea of pleasure, your breaths short and shallow as you climax.

The euphoria lasts several moments and as reality begins to take root again, he slips his fingers out and grabs your breast again, squeezing it harder this time. “He’s never given you one of those before, has he?” he asked, pinching your nipple in between his fingers.

“Fuck,” you breathed, your chest heaving. “No, he hasn’t.” you replied softly.

“Hm. Has he fucked you?” he questioned, his menacing eyes piercing yours. “You didn’t answer me earlier, you said it wasn’t any of my business.”

“No. We never fucked. I couldn’t stop thinking about you every time I was with him. You always had a hold on me.” you admitted in a sincere tone which makes him feel like he can trust your every word. You smiled softly as you watched that grin appear on his face again.

He leans over to whisper darkly in your ear, “I won’t let another man touch you again, if anyone even looks at you in a way I don’t agree with, I’ll tear them limb from limb. Got it?” he asked, cackling afterwards, his whole tone changing on a whim.

“Yes, I’m all yours, that’s never going to change.” you reassured him.

“Now, you better not be worn out after one little orgasm,” he smirked, leaning in to kiss you again, and when he pulls away, the lustful gleam in his eye immediately catches your attention. “Because I’m not through with you yet.”

You impulsively reach over to grab at his shirt and his hands go to your wrists again, but this time they aren’t gripping so tight. He looks teasingly contemplative, “Well, you did come like a good girl, so I suppose.” he decides, releasing your wrists and you eagerly tug his shirt up over his head and off him, tossing it across the room and placing your palms on his chest, your fingers curling against his skin. You want to keep exploring, but he shifts away before pushing you back to the bed again. “That’s enough.” he breathed.

Your eyes travel down to his boxers, and you can tell he’s fully erect with half a glance, which makes you giggle.

“Want some help with that?” you offered, reaching for the waistband of his boxers, but he stops you.

“Turn over,” he commanded firmly.

“Why?” you asked shakily, you don’t want to turn over because then you won’t be able to see what he’s doing anymore.

You let out a soft yelp when he grabs your hips and flips you over himself, pressing his chest to your back. “Do as your told,” he growls in your ear, and you quiver as his weight disappears from your back. “Ass up,” he ordered.

You turn to look at him and just when you’re about to listen to what he said, you feel a sudden smack on your left ass cheek because you didn’t obey fast enough. You jolted upon the unexpected contact and you squeeze your thighs together, feeling yourself tightening up between your legs again. He swats at you again, a little harder this time, the sting in your ass blossoming over the flesh. “Up,” he repeated and then he leans down to whisper, “On your hands and knees.”

If you take too long to respond again, you know it’ll earn you another smack, which you definitely want but you’re just too desperate to have him filing you up, stretching you to your limit that you finally obey, lifting yourself up so you’re poised on your hands and knees, waiting. You hear the soft rustle of fabric so you know he’s wrenching off his boxers, and then comes the crinkle of foil and the sound of latex soon after. The anticipation is driving you wild, you needed him, and only him.

His hands firmly grasp your hips, holding you steady as he lines himself up. You feel his tip at your entrance and you bite down on your lip, you’ve waited so long for this, and then in a sudden thrust, he’s inside of you. You can’t help but moan and fist the covers in your fingers, lowering your head to bite one of your knuckles. He remains still for a few moments and you can hear his heavy breaths as he basks in the sensation of just feeling you around him.

His thrusts are slow at first, easing in and out of you, but it’s not long before his pace quickens, especially when you start crying his name out. One of his hands move from your hips to trace the ridge of your spine all the way up to your neck and then back down. You buck your hips backwards into his, meeting every thrust, trying to help him go deeper to stimulate that sweet spot that you need him to reach.

He brushes against it occasionally, which makes you gasp every time. He growls in his throat and presses down in the center of your back, forcing your chest to the mattress. You move your hips up again, raising your ass higher in the air.

“Fuck,” he uttered through a grunt. He hits that most sensitive, aching spot repeatedly and everything is suddenly trembling limbs and intense waves of ecstasy but that doesn’t stop him from fucking you so it’s like you’re climaxing again and again, with every thrust. You’re almost sure you’re screaming his name but you’re not absolutely certain with all the blood roaring in your ears, and you feel rather than hear his guttural moan by the deep vibration in his chest as he comes.

He collapses against you as he pulls out before rolling over onto his back, his chest heaving and his breathing shallow. “Holy shit.” he groaned.  


You flop to your stomach, in a bit of a daze after that intense session, attempting to catch your breath. “You can say that again.”

He reaches for your quivering hand, taking it in his and then planting a small kiss on it.

“I’m yours.” he finally says. You can’t help but giggle and grin wide because those two words coming from him mean everything to you. 

“Aw, are you going soft on me, Jerome?” you jested and nudged him in the shoulder.

“Me? Never.” he huffed out and laughed. Somewhere in the midst of his confession, you two found yourselves back at it. You couldn’t be happier to be his girl.

After a long session of hot and sweaty sex, you ended up drifting off to sleep You woke hours later, only to find that Jerome wasn’t there. You ran your hand over his side of the bed and sighed to yourself. You weren’t sure of what you were expecting, a part of you knew he’d just leave in the middle of the night.  


You moved closer to his side, feeling his warmth against your skin, taking in the scent and thinking back to what you two just did.

Suddenly, the door burst open and you were pleased to see that it was the ginger. With heavily lidded eyes, you smiled at him and scooted back to your side of the bed.

“Hey, where did you go? You’re staying right?” you asked softly.

“I just had to take care of something, no biggie.” he chuckled and slid underneath the blanket next to you. “Goodnight, my sweet.”

“Goodnight, Jerome.” you murmured and snuggled up to his body. Though, he smelled different. You caught a whiff of something that smelt like blood. You sniffed again, and then you suddenly recalled when he first entered the room that he had a red smudge on his cheek.


End file.
